


The First Time

by fixwithgold



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Escape Attempt, Gen, Pain, Whump, Whumptober 2020, catalogue of the trapped dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixwithgold/pseuds/fixwithgold
Summary: Whumptober Day 5Prompt: Where Do You Think You're Going?Gerry is summoned for the first time.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947046
Kudos: 12





	The First Time

It was an unpleasant sensation, being summoned from the book. Like pins and needles all over Gerry's body and inside all of his internal organs.

If a detached soul had internal organs.

The first time the Hunters pulled his consciousness out, it was as if he'd been set on fire once again, but this fire ran through his veins and charred them from the inside out before he finally manifested in front of Julia Montauk and Trevor Herbert.

If he'd taken a moment to consider it, he wouldn't have run. He would've known that it was futile, because he was still bound inextricably to his page of the book. But he bolted off into the woods where he was summoned before either Hunter could say anything.

Fire again, and he was back in the nothingness of the book.

Well, not nothingness. There was certainly pain.


End file.
